Lookout II RP Movie: Curse of Tchayk
Lookout II RP Movie: Curse of Tchayk is the first movie of Lookout II RP. Its director is TheGreatKuzon!, and was produced by Lookout Movie Studios. It was released on 1 July 2016. It had mixed reviews, but served as a stepping stone in the right direction. Synopsis/Plot Evil powerful wizard Tchayk has escaped his imprisonment in Dimension Z, and is taking his revenge by using his dark magic to make planets disappear, thus sending power into the Rift, a network he uses to power himself and take over the universe, all under the magic of a magic goblet. Does the Neo Lookout Crew have what it takes to stop him? RP 1 July 1500. The fighters of the Neo Lookout Crew are going about their normal things; training, performing, sleeping. An announcement comes on national Earth TV by President Hanna Rune about reviving the Hope Special Forces. Following is a breaking newscast from Planet Scorn, where people are running in terror because the planet appears to be disappearing, along with its people and buildings. Everyone gradually gathers up on the Lookout; Suzumiya Aika, Gaven, Kolt, Jericho, and Zion X. Torin is there, and says everyone should go check it out. Everyone except Jericho (who is busy repairing the Agents of Justice HQ) head off to Scorn in his sport car spaceship. They arrive on a almost-transparent blue planet, with people screaming and running around. Gaven and Kolt save the King in his palace. They scour the planet and an old man says he saw a figure with a wand fly by earlier. The NLC then sees a trail of sparkles in the sky, and they follow it. They fire blasts and attack the end of it, where there appears to be an invisible figure. After being hit with enough ki, it shows itself as a hooded mage with a wand. The invisible mage evades them, firing magic shockwaves and blasts. They keep trying to catch him, eventually annoying him enough to manifest and attack everyone. "The rift..." he says several times, as the planet keeps fading away slowly. After a small run in on him, the entire planet is sucked into a portal and everyone is in space. He then blasts off to another planet, which he begins using his wand on to make it disappear. After everyone attacks him again, Tchayk finally reveals himself. He is an evil wizard and dark mage from eons ago, once a student at Nu Del University, who was kicked out and sealed away in 'Dimension Z', a place of great suffering, for doing evil experiments on life. He has regained power and escaped by absorbing planets/life into 'the Rift', a magic network. Following this, Tchayk put everyone under a restrictions spell, using floating symbols to fire different attacks at them. Aika and Kolt successfully were able to damage him slightly, before he disappeared and a black portal opened, sending millions of magic anomalies attacking the NLC, while the rest shot off to other planets in the galaxy, wrecking havoc and stealing power from them, causing them to disappear into Dimension Z and feed Tchayk's power. Azazel showed up, and everyone made their way to Earth to save it--he followed suit to stop them. On Earth, Tchayk had several encounters with them as they tried to destroy the anomalies. Zion remembered in a flashback he showed them, the mage that sealed him had a scroll. Azazel pointed him towards Nu Del, in the forests, where he went off to, meeting David Vafer at the front door, who gave him the scroll--Scroll Z. Kolt fought Tchayk and was able to knock the wand out of his hand with a Final Flash, but Tchayk suddenly froze time and stole it back. He then opened up the Rift, and Earth began fading away. Jericho joined the fight. Gaven tried to use a Starlight Cannon on Tchayk, but he froze time again and redirected it, blowing Gaven into a hill and breaking his leg. Zion returned with the scroll, but trying to use it, Tchayk froze time, stole it, and burned it. Meanwhile, Torin was in Nu Del scouring for the real Scroll Z. Tchayk continues to attack everyone with anomalies, powering into a Paralax state of perfect magical balance. Torin arrives in his ship, with several other mages with him. They gathered around the battlefield, raising their arms, as Torin opened the scroll and prepared to perform the ritual. Tchayk attempted to kill him but failed, followed by him leaving several curses and hexes on the planet. Aika fires a massively charged beam at him from above, while he is locked in a barrier from the scrolls. He tries to take on the blast but is badly damaged, before suddenly Ronwell Nagales shoots out of no where landing a One Punch on him, throwing him far and causing him to drop his wand, of which the top piece comes off--the Arachne's Goblet, full of dark magic that causes things to disappear into the Rift. Ron then dumps the goblet on Tchayk, who melts and is ended, leaving only his cursed robes. The mages from Nu Del take the robes to study and purify them. much to Zion's discontent. The Rift is now closed and Tchayk is vanquished.. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Movie Category:Lookout I/II